Austin & McMahon Meet the Tots
by Sideshow27
Summary: After another argument that causes them to fall out of their plane and into an unknown forest, Steve Austin and his evil boss, Mr. McMahon meet three human like creatures and decide to depend on them to help them back to the other WWF employees. Can they succeed? Story takes place in 1998.


"AUSTIN!" shouted a man who looked to be in his early fifties. He had grayish black hair and was wearing a suit with a tan jacket. He was glaring at a man who was bald, had a trimmed brown beard wore a black shirt that read, "Austin 3:16." and he was wearing some bad ass jean shorts. The bald man didn't seem too intimidated by the old man yelling at him. They were somewhere in a forest though none of them knew how they got there in the first place.

"IF WE EVER GET BACK TO THE OTHERS, I MIGHT AS WELL SAY YOOOOUUUU'RRREEEE...FIIIIIRRRREEEDDDD!" shouted the old man as he got in the bald man's face.

"Oh shut your mouth, you whiny peace of trash." scoffed the bald man as he shoved the old man away from him gently. "It's your fault we're lost in this tree land anyway."

the old man growled. "My fault?!" he growled. "You wanna say that I caused all this?!"

The bald man just began to chuckle a little. "Vince, you really are funny when you try to be serious and angry." he said.

"SHUT UP, AUSTIN!" Vince growled at him. "You have no right to criticize the way I look and act! Got it?!"

Austin just kept a smirk and glanced around the place. Stone Cold Steve Austin, the most popular wrestler in WWF, had been separated from his other employees along with his dickhead boss, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Austin had decided to stun Vince for calling him out during a plane ride, and Vince accidentally stumbled into the pilot, causing him to lose control, which caused Vader to stumble to the lever that opens the plane, which resulted in Austin and McMahon being flown out of the plane and into a forest that nobody really remembered nor cared about.

"Vince, just calm the fuck down so we can both get back to where we belong so I can open up a can of whoopass on you in front of everybody." Austin said, causing Vince to smirk.

"Oooooh I'm so scared of the 'Big Bad' Steve Austin!" Vince sarcastically said. Austin decided to test this by flashing his fist in Vince's fist, causing Vince to flinch in fear.

"Heh heh." Austin laughed as he patted Vince on the shoulder, while Vince just glared at him.

"So what should we do?" Austin asked his dickhead boss.

Vince just shrugged. "I thought you'd have the plan already scouted." he told him.

Austin just sighed and rubbed at his temples. "How's about we split up and look for somebody to help us?" he suggested.

Vince suddenly widened his eyes. "OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Vince shouted as he grabbed Austin by the shoulders. "We can;t split up! It's dangerous around here!"

Austin just smirked at Vince. "Vince, nobody's gonna hurt ya." he said calmly.

Vince glared at him again. "Are you saying that me, the owner of the WWF, is afraid of whatever is out here?" he asked. "Austin, I might just fire you for assuming that."

"What about firing me for all the times I kicked your ass?" Austin asked now trying to mess with him.

Vince sighed, not wanting to start another fight. "Let's just find somebody." Vince groaned as he turned around.

Austin grinned and patted Vince's shoulder. "Good man, Vince." he said jokingly before turning the other way and walking in that direction, leaving Vince to mope by himself.

As Austin was walking, glancing at his surroundings in the ever so bright forest, he couldn't help but hear some kid singing. The singing grew louder and louder with every step, and by the sound of it it sounded like it was a British six year old boy singing it.

"Why did it have to be a British snot nose crybaby?" Austin whispered to himself as he walked a little closer to the sound. When he got to the source of the sound he saw that it was indeed a boy with pale skin, hazel eyes and a set of green hair. The boy was wearing some gray jacket with a top button, over a red shirt, and had on brown shorts and black shoes. He appeared to be singing about something completely stupid.

"_Walking down the trail. Walking down the trail.." _Those words the boy was repeating over and over. _"Walking down the-," _The boy stopped his singing when the sight of Steve Austin got his attention. He also stopped in mid place and looked over Austin, not believing what he was seeing.

"Ya just gonna keep looking me over or are ya gonna take me to your parents, Mac?" Austin asked rather impatiently. Suddenly the boy smiled in excitement and pointed his index finger at Austin.

"You're Stone Cold Steve Austin!" the boy shouted in amazement.

Austin couldn't help but laugh. "Guess this ol' rattlesnake's known all over the goddamn world." he said before looking at the boy. "Yeah, son I am Stone Cold Steve Austin, the meanest and baddest S.O.B on the planet. Now where your parents?"

The boy suddenly frowned. "Oh uh...I don't have any." he said softly, causing Austin to widen an eye.

"Then who the hell takes care of ya?" Austin asked the boy.

"Well..." the boy began to say, trying to think of a way that he could say it in a clear and understanding manner. "I live with my two friends, Tom and Tilly, but they kind of act more like my bigger siblings if you understand me."

Austin nodded and sighed, looking down at the ground. "Yeah I understand." he said, knowing that he never got to know his father better enough because he had left him a while after he was born. "So uh...got a name?"

Tiny smiled at him. "Yes!" he cried happily. "My name's Tiny!"

Austin frowned. "Tiny eh?" he asked and then cleared his throat. "Well ya see Tiny, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for my idiot boss, Mr. McMahon."

Tiny giggled a little. "It's funny every time you beat him up." he said.

"I know." Austin said and tried to hide a smirk by shaking his head. "Anyway, we gotta be at Missouri for Raw in a few days, and I was wondering if you could take me to 'Tom and Tilly' so I can see if they know where I can find an airport so Vince and I can get to Missouri on time."

"Vince McMahon's here too?" Tiny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I kinda ditched him cause I don't like him very much." said Austin. "But I still gotta drag his sorry ass to Missouri with me, so if ya don't mind, could ya take me to your house?"

"Well..." Tiny wasn't so sure about what he should do. Tom and Tilly would always discuss with him that their house and everything they did in it was a secret known to only them and how it should stay that way, but then again, one of Tiny's greatest heroes was standing right in front of him and needed help getting to a show on time.

"Well what, kid?" Austin asked him.

Tiny looked at him and smiled. "Sure, I'll take you to my house." he said as he turned around and began walking in the direction of his house. Austin sighed an followed him, noticing that Tiny was beginning to get nervous with this idea, and began to wonder why.

Tiny continued to walk back to the house with Steve Austin behind him. Tiny was surprised and not expecting a liked pro wrestler that he saw on TV to be in the same part of land with him. He was happy that he got to meet Austin, but feared how Tom and Tilly would react to seeing Steve Austin, knowing that the house they had tried to keep secret for a long time, would be known to somebody that had no importance in their lives. Tiny took a deep breath and told himself not to worry, because he knew that he had done a lot of stupid things in his lifetime, and he never got yelled at for it because of his well known naive behavior.

"Oh Austin, before you go, could you open a can of whoop ass on Vince McMahon for me?" Tiny asked him in the sweetest way possible.

Austin smirked a little once again. "Anything for one of my biggest fans." he said, now reminding himself to give Tiny a stunner before he left just because it was in him to do so. Austin began to wonder what his dickhead boss was doing at the moment.


End file.
